Mad
by bookluver115
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's apartment life is nice. But what happens when Percy gets a suggestive text message from Rachel? Song-fic. One-shot. Review.


Mad

Disclaimer : If yall don't know by now, I don't own Percy , Annabeth nor Mad by Ne-Yo

Percy's Pov.

(Percy and Annabeth's apartment. They got together when they were 18 and right now they are 20)

She's staring at me, I'm sitting wondering what she's thinking  
Ummm Nobody's talking, cause' talking just turns into screaming (Oooo)  
And now as I'm yelling over her, she yelling over me,  
all that that means is neither of us are listening,  
and what's even worse, that we don't even remember why we're fighting

Annabeth was looking at me from across the dining room table. I was trying to decipher her eyes. What was she thinking? She noticed me looking at her and glared at me. Then she turned back to her food. I bit back the screams about to jump off my tongue. Apparently, she was still angry about our argument that afternoon.

{Flashback}

"What the hell, Percy." Annabeth screeched as she stormed into the room.

"What is it?" I said from the couch.

"You just got this text from Rachel." She said, moving and blocking my view of the TV.

" Why is that bad again?" I questioned, looking up at her face.

" Because it says ' Hey baby. Last night was awesome. We should do it again. _LOVE YOU!_' What does she mean by last night was awesome?" Her voice was laced with anger, but her face was hurt.

So both of us are mad for nothing (fighting for)  
nothing, (crying for)  
nothing, (oohh)

When we won't let it go for nothing, (come back for)  
nothing,  
it should be nothing  
to a love like what we got oh baby

I know sometimes it's gonna rain,  
But baby can we make up now  
cause' I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)  
girl I don't want to go to bed, mad at you  
and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me  
no I don't want to go to bed mad at you  
and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me (oh noo)

"I have no idea what she means." And truthfully I didn't. Rachel was always up to something. Annabeth huffed over to the recliner and turned to look at me.

" Percy," she started softly, " Are you cheating on me?"

"What?" I stood up outraged " No! Of course not!"

" I KNEW IT!" she yelled, standing up too. " You are cheating on me."

"Is that what you think of me? That I , your boyfriend of 2 years, would cheat on you?" I moved closer to her.

and it gets me upset girl when you're constantly accusing  
(asking questions like you already know)  
we're fighting this war, but baby both of us are losing  
(this ain't the way that love is supposed to go, what happened to working it out?)  
We fall into this place where you ain't backing down, and I ain't backing down,  
so what the hell do we do now?

" Oh please." She screamed , pointing her finger in my face. " There must be some reason were not engaged yet. Is it because she's prettier than me? Or I'm just not enough for you."

" Annabeth, stop it. You're the only girl for me." I said lowering my voice.

Her resolve seemed to be broken for a moment. Then she added softly, " Is that what you told Rachel last night?"

" Oh, of all the ridiculous. For the last time, I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU!"

" I Can't believe you. You said you loved me. You promised you would never hurt me. What happened to all those promises?"

so both of us are mad for nothing (fighting for)  
nothing, (crying for)  
nothing... (oohh)

When we won't let it go for nothing,  
nothing,  
it should be nothing  
to a love like what we got oh baby

I know sometimes it's gonna rain,  
But baby can we make up now  
cause' I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)  
girl I don't want to go to bed mad at you  
and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me  
no I don't want to go to bed mad at you  
and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me (oh noo)

We started screaming back and forth at each other. In fact I couldn't even hear what she was saying, because I was trying to out scream her.

{End of flashback}

Oh baby this love ain't gone be perfect, (perfect perfect oh no)  
And just how good it's gonna be  
We can fuss and we can fight long as everything is alright between us before we go to sleep...

After dinner, I got into bed. On the right side of the bed, of course, so I wouldn't have to face her when she came through the door. I brooded our relationship for what felt like a lifetime. After a while, I heard a rustling next to me as Annabeth climbed into bed. I heard a quiet murmur next to me. "What?" I said softly. " I believe you." She said. I turned to face her. " You do?" I asked surprised. She nodded. "I'm so sorry, Percy. I just let my insecurities get the best of me." I took her in my arms and cradled her against me chest. " How many times do I have to tell you Rachel has nothing on you, before you will believe me." I felt her laugh in my arms. "Love you." She said. "I love you, too." I said. Then I fell asleep, no longer mad.

I know sometimes it's gonna rain,  
But baby can we make up now  
cause' I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)  
girl I don't want to go to bed mad at you  
and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me  
no I don't want to go to bed mad at you  
and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me (oh noo, nooo, noo)


End file.
